In recent years, in a power semiconductor device, a structure, which uses a plate-shaped connector, such as copper, or a strap, is proposed as a connection structure between a chip and an external lead, instead of wire bonding the chip to the external lead, to achieve a lower resistance connection.
In addition, a structure is proposed, in which a portion of the connector installed on a chip is exposed, i.e., a surface thereof is not enclosed in the resin sealing the package, and heat is radiated from both a package bottom surface and a package upper surface. If the upper surface of the connector is to be exposed from (not covered by) the resin, there is a method of grinding away a portion of the resin after covering the upper surface of the connector with the resin in a resin molding process. However, it is preferable that such a grinding process be unnecessary in view of cost or the like.